


open hallway (no you can't talk to me)

by regionalsky



Series: dalmatians don't catch on fire [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Hitting on People, M/M, One Shot, Poetry, Short, Unwanted Advances, part of a series, sort of non-con but not really, spoken word poetry ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalsky/pseuds/regionalsky
Summary: Josh is in a hallway.Tyler finds him.





	open hallway (no you can't talk to me)

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but I thought it was important

In the hallway

we were alone

still waking up

first period of the day

that was back when life was still interesting

the lockers were cold

against my back

frozen

compared to the heat in my face

you tried something I shouldn’t do

I couldn’t if I had any self respect

I denied 

the air between our faces

was even warmer

when you put your arm 

on the wall 

and leaned in

I couldn't move any further away

and your lips pressed to mine

I pushed 

to the ground and

slipped away

like a fish

but 

I knew

you would try again

tomorrow


End file.
